Techno and Glowsticks
by WerewolfDuelistofSliferRed
Summary: Elizabeth, Syrus, Chazz, and Zane go to a safe rave for werewolves and humans. But don't think that just because it's safe, it's boring! Rated for last chapter. Wolfshipping and Majesticshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Lately I've become obsessed with the rave scene (except for the drugs) and thought I could incorporate it into a Wolfshipping short story of about 2-3 chapters.**

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

I sat quietly in Syrus's dorm room while I waited for him to come back from a duel he had been challenged to. Lately he'd insisted that I stay here at night so we could spend more time together. I personally thought that it was just him getting jealous of me being in a room with two other guys, though I didn't know what he had to worry about. Jaden and I were just friends, and Hassleberry was nice, but a little too strong for my tastes (I wanted a guy who, if I needed to, I could fight off with ease). Lately though, he'd seemed a tad overbearing, and it really bugged me. Werewolves are pack-oriented, we need to meet others sometimes, even if it was just once or twice a month. I sighed and looked out the window, when all of a sudden a piece of paper smacked me in the face. I growled and took it off. I was about to crumple it up, when I read what was on it.

**Wolf's Rave**

**A safe, drug-free environment where werewolves and humans alike can dance the night away and socialize.**

**November 30, 8:30 p.m. - 4:00** **a.m. at Makio's Warf**

**We ask that you please behave in a way that follows P.L.U.R.R. (Peace, Love, Unity, Respect, Responsibility)**

"Oh boy, this is perfect!" I said to myself.

"What's perfect?" I heard Syrus asked from behind me. I tensed up.

"Uh, nothing," I said before feeling the paper get yanked from my hands, at which I yelped.

"This is a flyer for a rave," he said.

"Yeah, so? It's safe," I said.

"You want to go, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes I do, it'll be fun," I said.

"Okay, it's not like I'm gonna stop you. I'll even go with you; I'll see if Chazz and Zane want to go too."

"Oh thank you!" I said, hugging him.

"You seem awfully eager. Why is that?" he said.

"Oh, no reason," i said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yeah, this is probably actually going to be a 4-6 chapter story. I really need to start making up my mind.**_

_**Syrus's POV**_

Zane and I stood outside of a large building on Makio's Warf, a major port on the mainland that was notorious for parties. I was in a pink tank top and black jeans, while Zane was in a white shirt and black slacks. We were waiting for our respective partners to arrive, when they ran up in some odd clothes. Both were wearing all black, which wasn't all that surprising, but Chazz had a glowstick pendant and glow-bracelets, while Elizabeth had glowsticks strung into a belt and what looked to be two LED lightsticks in her pockets.

"What's with all the glowsticks?" I asked.

"They're pretty popular at these things. Besides, we may need them to see," Chazz explained.

"Syrus, why are you in a pink tank top?" Elizabeth asked, looking confused.

"I-it's nothing! For your information, it's very manly to wear pink now!" I said defensively.

"Look, I don't care if you are or not, I was just asking," she said.

"Alright then, let's just go inside," I said, and we knocked on the door. It opened and we stepped inside to a room with a few people relaxing on couches, one or two were passed out.

"This is a rave?" I asked.

"No, the real rave is right back here," a young man said, opening a door, which we walked through. I found that it was almost like another world. There was techno music blasting throughout, lights of various colors flashing, and tons of people- both humans and werewolves- dancing like nuts. Many of them had glowsticks, and a few were twirling them in exquisite patterns.

"Wow," I said. I looked beside me to ask Elizabeth is she really wanted to do this, but she, as well as my brother and his boyfriend, were already gone.

"Great, now what am I supposed to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey peoples! The rating has gone up on this for some very raunchy humor and some scenes.**_

_**Syrus's POV**_

I made my way through the crowd of people, several of whom had taken on their werewolf forms. The air was hot and humid, and all I could focus on was finding the others. I walked by the bar area, where I heard a familiar laugh. I walked over and was just plain embarrassed by what I saw. Chazz and Zane were snogging, and apparently drunk judging from how much they slurred their speech.

"What the Hell is wrong with you two?" I asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Zane asked while Chazz giggled like an idiot.

"How in the world are you two drunk! If this is safe, shouldn't they have carded you?" I asked.

"I came prepared, Shrimp!" Chazz said before laughing hysterically again, flashing two fake IDs.

"Oh this is just perfect! You two are wasted, Liz is gone, and I'm pretty sure that someone snuck something in those drinks!" I snapped and walked off. I was nearly to the quiet room where we had been before when I bumped into someone familiar.

"Alexis, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I should ask you the same question," she said.

"Liz wanted to come to this thing for some reason. Now I can't find her."

"Hmm, I think I saw her over with a few other werewolves on the far west side of the building," she said.

"Thanks, but you didn't really tell me why you were here," I said.

"Atticus is the DJ,"she said.

"How did he get a DJ job at a werewolf gig?" I asked, but she was already swept away in the crowd.

I made my way over to the west side of the building and saw her dancing and glowsticking with another werewolf. A _male_ werewolf. I cried her name.

"Hey Sy."

"Who's _this_?" I asked.

"Oh this guy? This is a member of my pack," she said.

"What, I thought you were bitten by a rogue," I said.

"I was, but technically these guys are still my pack despite what my biter did," she said.

"Yeah, well you seem to be getting a little too _friendly_ with this guy!" I said.

"Relax Sy. This guy may not look it, but he's got a girlfriend. It's perfectly normal for werewolves of the same pack to socialize with each other like this," she said.

"Yeah right! We're going home!" I snapped, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her outside, where she pulled away.

"What the Hell! You've been pulling this crap for a week and a half, and I want to know why! You've been smothering me and have been getting jealous of every single guy I'm with, even our friends!" she nearly yelled.

"Jealous? What do you mean jealous?!" I snapped.

"Why else would you have insisted on me moving out of where I felt comfortable and kept me from being social?! Syrus, werewolves _need_ social interaction with more than one person. We may not like it, but we need it. That's why I wanted to do this," she snapped. The tears at the corners of her eyes told me just how stressed she was from being cooped up, isolated, like an _animal_.

"Liz, yes I was jealous of him, but I'm not jealous of our friends. I was worried that you'd find out something about me that I didn't want you to know just yet. I told them, but I was afraid to tell you this soon and I didn't want you hearing it from someone else," I said.

"Well what is it that you told them?" she asked.

"Liz, I-I..." I started. This was going to be difficult.

"You what?" she asked.

"I... I came out of the closet," I said, shutting my eyes.

"Y-you're gay? I mean, I don't care, but then why did you date me? Why did you put me on for so long?! You used me! You, you lied to me!" she yelled. It was quiet for a moment, and we just stood there. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. Then, her quiet sobbing broke the silence. I looked over and I saw her sitting over the water's edge, looking at her reflection. I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me you asshole!" she snapped before falling in. She crawled up frantically, since she didn't like the water. I pulled her into my arms and held her there, even when she tried to struggle.

"Liz, I'll admit I _did_ lie to you, but not entirely. I'm not entirely gay, I'm bisexual," I said. She stopped struggling.

"You're what?" she asked.

"Bisexual. I'm attracted to both men and women. I didn't date you as some cover up. I really love you," I said. She placed her head next to my heart and sighed.

"I understand if you're mad," I said. She chuckled.

"Syrus, I'm not mad now that I know you weren't just using me. But for all you did, you're going to have to do me a favor," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"First, let's get the two drunk idiots and go home, then I'll tell you," she said.

The two of us walked into my dorm room and sat down on the bed. I dreaded thinking about the inevitable favor Elizabeth wanted me to do. She smiled and I became nervous.

"Okay, we're home. What do you want me to do? By the way, before you ask, I draw the line at or..." I started before her lips crashed into mine.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far. I just want to ask you a question first," she said.

"Shoot."

"Do you have any gay porn magazines, novels, or manga?" she asked. I blushed madly.

"Why would you think..." I started.

"You're the type of guy who'd wank off Sy. I'm sorry," she said, patting my shoulder.

"Uh, uh, u-under the bed, there's a few," I said looking down. She crawled under and pulled out a medium-sized box of mangas.

"Do I have to get rid of them?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Au contraire, Syrus. One of these will be mine for good, and I'll have unlimited access to the rest," she said.

"You, you ma..." I started before she kissed me again.

"Not much, but guys aren't the only ones who get lonely. Besides, the guys are sexy and the stories are cute," she said. She gently picked up one with two guys on the cover who I then realized looked a little like me. She read the back.

"Hmm, do you read this one a lot?" she asked.

"N-no," I said.

"Good," she said, kissing me on the lips.

"I-is that all?" I asked.

"No, there is one more thing," she said, kissing me hotly and unbuttoning my shirt. I gasped.

"You do owe me. After all, it's been two weeks since we last made love," she said, pulling me down on top of her.

"Point taken," I said, kissing her neck.

***fast forward***

"So, we're even now, right?" I asked, panting.

"Almost," she said, pulling me back on top of her.

**_Wow, that was by far the raunchiest thing I've ever written! Holy crap! Sorry to all those expecting a lemon, not until I move out of the house. Then, you will all be treated to zesty, lemony goodness! See y'all in the next story!_**


End file.
